legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fashionably Old
'''Fashionably Old '''is the seventh episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis The girls give Hazel's shop a makeover, but can they stop the shops in the Arts District from being demolished? Plot (Spoilers) The episode starts off with a 2D animated scene where the friends Imagine Dr Alvah climbing out of her billboard and destroying the arts district by stepping on the buildings with her feet, and the friends are shown fighting her. While renovating the buildings, Olivia accidentally falls out of a window while repairing a sign and is rescued by Stephanie and Andrea. Dr Alvah is nearby and she is getting even more angry that the girls are still impeding her plans. Because Mia's sneakers end up stuck in dried cement, Andrea takes the girls to Hazel's Fashion Store to buy Mia some replacement shoes. Hazel is having problems keeping her store open, because she isn't getting any customers. The girls and Zobo rebuild her store and make it successful again, only for Dr Alvah to get more angry because she wanted the store to fail so she could buy it and demolish the entire block. So she sends her lackeys to demolish the sidewalk in front of the store to keep customers from entering, only for the girls to build a bridge over the hole the next day. When this tactic fails, Dr Alvah has the site classified as a public eyesore and a safety hazard due to all the scrap material stored behind the shop. So the girls and Zobo use the scrap to build a play centre behind the shop and get even more customers from doing this. Fun Facts *The boots Mia buys at the Fashion Store have the same lightning bolt symbol as her shirt. *When the girls are tidying the Fashion Store Andrea is briefly shown dusting a mannequin wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a patterned top, similar to the outfit worn by Dottie Rae. **Olivia is later seen placing the same mannequin in the shop window and adding small lights to the jacket. Errors *Mia's shoes get stuck in cement and she gets new ones at the shop. However in a later scene she is wearing her old shoes again. Gallery DrAlvaBillboard.png|Dr Alvah's Billboard. ImaginedBillboard.png|What the Friends imagine the Billboard looks like. DrAlvaCityDestroyer.png|Dr Alvah, City Destroyer. CartoonActionPose.png|2D Action Pose. FriendsVsMonsterAlva.png|Friends Vs Monster Alvah. Olivia dangling off giant pretzel.jpg|Olivia dangling off a giant pretzel. Mia loses her boots in cement.jpg|Mia loses her boots in wet cement. Stephanie and Andrea save Olivia.jpg|Olivia is saved. Mia trying to retrieve her shoes from the cement.jpg|Mia trying to retrieve her shoes from the wet cement, no avail. Shoeless Mia walking with friends.jpg|Mia walks in socks. Hazel.png|Hazel, owner of the Fashion Store. Mia'sNewBoots.png|Mia's new boots. AndreaMannequinDusting.png|Andrea finds a mannequin with a familiar fashion style. EmmaAndOliviaShopWindow.png|Emma and Olivia arranging the window display. OliviaAndFamiliarlyDressedMannequin.png|This mannequin is dressed like Dottie. ThreeWayRemoteFight.png|Dr Alvah, Ricky and Joey fighting over the car remote. EvilCarsComeWithEjectorSeats.png|Evil cars come with ejector seats as standard. TerribleDisguises.png|These disguises aren't very good. PirateZoboIsHelpingEmma.png|Pirate Zobo and Emma. Olivia'sMotherAndBarney.png|Laura and Barney. HeartlakeCityNight_ADV.png|Heartlake City at night. HeartlakeCity_DayADV.png|Heartlake City during the day. DrAlva YouHaven'tSeenTheLastOfMe.png|"You haven't seen the last of me." LEGO Friends Girls On A Mission - Ep 7 "Fashionably Old" Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)